


Byleth: Crazy Cat Lady

by Mattricole



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattricole/pseuds/Mattricole
Summary: Her past was filled with regrets, and with no one to grieve with her, all Byleth could do was fill the void. With cats. Not the worse way to live the rest of your life in all honesty.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Byleth: Crazy Cat Lady

How long ago was it? How long ago was it that she freed Fodlan from a mad tyrant? How long had it been since she ushered in a new era of peace? How long had it been since she was crowned Fodlan’s new ruler?

How long ago has it been since she killed Emperor Edelgard, her precious student and friend? 

Since that tragic day, she was filled with regret. First, she lost her father, then Sothis, and finally, Edelgard, whom she swore to use her powers to protect along with the rest of her students. But no matter how much she regretted her actions, time marched on. And as the years passed on she lost more and more of her students. Some died of old age, others from sickness, and then there was Caspar who fell in a ditch at the ripe old age of ninety, trying to impress his great-grandchildren.

“Worth it,” she recalled his final words, smiling a toothless grin as he allowed death to embrace is frail, brittle body. While distraught, his great-grandchildren knew this was the way he would have wanted to go, surrounded by family scolding him for being reckless.

That was the only reason she didn’t divine pulse then and there. So long as Caspar was happy with his death then she wouldn’t interfere.

Soon centuries passed by with Byleth carefully watching over to ensure lasting peace. It was the least she could do for Edelgard. And after a thousand years, Byleth knew for sure her work was done. She could finally rest, finally, she could reunite with all of her precious students.

“Oh, Dorothea, as always your fur is oh so divine,” Byleth said as she combed her fingers through the brown cat’s fur, massaging Dorothea’s neck eliciting a purr.

“MRRROOOWWW!” a blue cat jumped up to her cabinet, yowling at Byleth as loud as he could.

“Yes, Caspar, I hear you,” Byleth giggled, taking one hand off of Dorothea and using it to pet Caspar.

“Mrr?” Dorothea gave Byleth what could only be described as an offended glare, before sniffing and jumping off of her lap, making doubly sure Byleth got a good look at her butt.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Dorothea-”

“Nya!” Thankfully, Petra, her foreign cat, quickly noticed Dorothea’s soured mood and immediately sidled up to her side. 

“Thank you, Petra,” Byleth nodded her thanks for cheering up the attention-seeking Dorothea. “I’ll have to reward you later,” she noted mentally before finishing up Caspar’s scritches. 

“MRRROOOOWWWW!”

“I know, Caspar, I know,” she said with pity in her voice. “But don’t you think Linhardt needs to wake up from his nap right about now?”

“MRRRM!” If there was one word Caspar recognized, it was Linhardt. With what Byleth could only describe as a smirk, Caspar quickly jolted from his place atop her cabinet, no doubt in pursuit of his green sibling.

With a smile she walked out her door, making sure she locked it so that no one could break in and harm her precious little student kitties. Making her way to her car she stared at the newspaper, smiling at the ad of kittens for sale. Two of them caught her eye, a small, purple kitty that was shy beyond all reason and an orange tabby that exuded a majestic aura. She had already paid a small fortune for these two, and in only half an hour Bernadetta and Ferdinand would be hers, and she would make sure Edelgard and Hubert would soon follow.

Soon, she will have all of her precious students back, and nothing was going to stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised and disapointed there aren't more crazy cat lady stories out there. This is a market just waiting to explode.


End file.
